Transphantrium
Transphantrium, gelegen in het continent Mjødea, is een land waar veel stammen om gevochten hebben. Gezamenlijk hebben ze de grote draak verslagen die vroeger het gebied in zijn macht had. Geschiedenis 0''' NDD''' De Grote Draak is dood! Het tijdperk van Transphantrium begint, nu! Met deze woorden, eindigde de jarenlange strijd met de Grote Draak en haar cultisten. Een verwoede oorlog waarbij menig mens en elf is gestorven, vechtend voor een naamloos land. Eindelijk verenigd onder één vaandel, eentje die in de huidige tijd alweer vergeten is. De overlevering verteld dat op de laatste dag, terwijl het leger van bij elkaar geraapte barbaren, druïden en magiërs zich klaarmaakte om de draak haar vlucht te onderscheppen, er een vreemde geur in de lucht hing. Naast de geur van dauw, en dat van de storm van de avond daarvoor, rook het tevens naar natte wolf. Deze stank, alhoewel teisterend voor de neuzen, mocht naast een voorbode, niet veel betekenen voor het leger. Wiens aandacht al ergens anders op gericht was. Tussen de heuvels stonden zijn, verdekt opgesteld met netten, touwen en haken in de handen. De magisch georiënteerde stonden klaar om het geschubde wezen met spreuken te bestoken mocht het overvliegen. Het was middaguur, toen ze eindelijk met haar vleugels wijd en vurige adem over het dal gleed. De krijgers, de barbaren vingen haar met touwen, verstrikte haar in een val, maar haar kracht, haar fysieke kracht komend van haar ellenlange leven was te veel voor zelfs die honderden. Nadat ze haarzelf losscheurde van de touwen die haar hadden gevangen, gooide ze haar lichaam op, het dal verduisterde. “Jullie, zullen allemaal sterven… Dit land, dit alles zal sterven voor het onrecht dat mij is aangedaan!” Zou de draak hebben geschreeuwd, terwijl magische spreuken haar raakte. Ongedeerd stond zij daar, zoals zij altijd had gedaan, zo hopeloos leek de strijd. Tot een beest huilde en de draak overstemde. Tot een gigantische schim achter de heuvel vandaan schoot, zich op de draak stortte en haar tegen de grond aan duwde. Stralen vuur, grote pluimen rook en het hevige schudden van de aarde ontnam de strijders het tafereel wat zich plaats vond. Ze zeggen dat de schim die van een wolf was, die woest vocht met de draak en haar nek in zijn muil nam, bijtend tot het bloed van de heuvel gleed en aan de voeten van het leger lag.. Andere zagen een zwijn, die haar op de hoorn nam en over de grond heen duwde alsof ze maar een insect was, krijsend als een zwijn wat haar jongen verdedigde tegen een ander dier. Er was geschreeuw van cultisten, verbazing en ongeloof van het leger, want toen de rook was gedaald en verdwenen; lag zij daar. De Grote Draak gebroken, daar liggend als een schoonmaakdoek, verfrommeld en verslagen. Het leger, gevuld met het gevoel van triomf over haar dood, stormde de heuvel op en verdreven de cultisten richting de noordelijke bergen. Vanaf deze dag, begint officiëel de jaartelling van Transphantrium. 1 NDD Na jaren van onenigheid is het tijd om samen op te trekken. Afgelopen jaar is er veel besproken over hoe nu verder. De acte van Heathresh word ondertekend door Kyrvse stammen, druïden, elven, barabs en behrgers. Zelfs de cultisten ondertekenen de acte. In de acte staan de volgende afspraken; * Handelsunie de ‘Transphantria’ wordt opgericht om vrije handel tussen de gebieden mogelijk te maken. Daarnaast zal ieder gebied gebruik gaan maken van de Krona. * Druïde Ocultus de Vrome wordt verkozen als 1ste voorzitter van Transphantria. Zijn taak is om de groeperingen bij elkaar te brengen en te zorgen voor eenheid. * Alle groeperingen sturen twee maal per jaar één afgezant naar het gebied ten Noord-westen van het Dagda meer, om onenigheden te voorkomen en eenheid te behouden. Deze bijeenkomsten zullen plaats vinden met Desolstitium Aestivum en de Solstitium Brumalis. * Elke bewoner van de gebieden moeten jaarlijks een bedrag van Vijf Krona betalen om de bouw van een centraal stad te bekostigen. 3 NDD Dag 78 Karel Ranzow word graaf van Drogne gebied. De steun komt vooral de dorpjes aan kust. Zij hopen onder zijn beheer, economische sterker te worden. Dag 143 Norg ðragø benoemd zich zelf tot graaf van het Zwartbosch. Echter de Barabse stammen voelen zich niet verenigd onder zijn bewind. Dag 228 Gesteund door de druïden en de elven, roept Furu Kanzaa zich uit tot koning van het laagland. En stelt dat alles tussen de rivieren in het laagland onder zijn bewind valt. Dag 229 Na een jaar van aansluiten, kleine oorlogen tussen de Behgie Clan en andere clans, benoemd Imar Behgi zich tot Khan en sticht de staat Béhgiën in het oostelijke deel van het laagland. 5 NDD Dag 5 Koning Furu Kanzaa van Laagland trouwt met de dochter van Graaf ðragø , Elizabeth ðragø prinses van Zwartbosch. Als huwelijkscadeau besluit Graaf Drogne in dienst te treden van de koning zijn bruid en geeft zijn land tot aan de kust vrij. Dag 198 Graaf ðragø van Zwartbosch komt, na een kort ziektebed, te overlijden . Zijn dochter krijgt als enige erfgenamen te titel koningin van Zwartbosch. Koning Kanzaa word Prins van Zwartbosch. Dag 327 Khan Imar Behgi van Béhgië verbreekt eenzijdig het verbond dat bijna 5 jaar geleden in de acte van Heathresh werd vast gesteld. Béhgië zal per direct zijn eigen munten gaan slaan. Het verhaal gaat de ronde dat Koning Furu Kanzaa en Khan Imar Behgi onenigheid kregen over waar precies de grens liep tussen beide vorstendommen. 12 NDD Dag 192 Graaf Drogne komt te overlijden. Zonder kinderen of anderen die het gebied vererven, wordt het gebied toegekend aan zijn Koning Furu Kanzaa van laagland, heer van het woud. De koning verkondigd 7 dagen rauw af. Dag 328 Koning kondigt de bouw aan van een stad bij de ‘Thre dagda’ = Gebieden Het bestaat uit verschillende gebieden waar de verschillende stammen hun geschiedenis hebben. Het Wyvrengebergte ligt in het westen, daaruit ontstaan 2 rivieren die elkaar in het zuidoosten kruizen. Zwartbosch is een dicht begroeid bos dat ten oosten wat in een dikke lijn naar het zuiden loopt. = Wyvrengebergte We beginnen bij de gebergte waar de 2 stromen water uit ontstaan. De “Drogne Thatol” loopt van noord naar zuid waar hij kruist met de “Thrë Dagda” die vanuit de zuidkant van de gebergte van west naar oost stroomt. De gebergt zijn style pieken die de lucht in prijzen, waar de toppen wat vlakker zijn liggen Elkers hoge sneeuw. Je vind er eigenlijk nergens dorpen, De dwergen die er wonen zijn al jaren geleden in de bergen gaan wonen. Soms zie je dan ook bergen waar rook uit komt, dat zijn lucht gaten die de dwergen er in gemaakt hebben. De Cultisten die de bergen in gevlucht zijn, na de dood van hun draak, Bevinden zich in een dorp dat uit de rotsen is gehakt. Het is zo koud dat je in de diepe dalen af en toe een klein groepje atkargeiten tegen komt. Deze dieren zijn ware acrobaten als het gaat om bergen beklimmen, elk lente is er een ware volksverhuizing onder de geiten, om zich bij de bergpas naar Brekcyt te goed te doen aan de hoge groene grassen en elkaar. Kyrvisch Gebied Als we dan aan de zuidoost kant van de gebergte de bergen verlaten komen we in een bosrijke omgeving waar steeds meer open plekken zijn. Sneeuw maakt plaats voor bosschages en uit eindelijk gras en zichtbaar vruchtbare gronden. Regelmatig vind je een grote Beuk die zijn plek tientallen jaren geleden al gevonden had, zo groot en breed. Het zal je opvallen dat je hier weinig bosdieren tegenkomt. Wel veel vogels, zoals de grote bonte Raaf en de Toecaracara beide roofvogels. Je vind hier sporen van mensen, Kyrven zijn echte nomaden die in kleine groepen rond trekken in het gebied. Sinds de dood van de draak en de verplichting om binnen de 2 rivieren te blijven, hebben enkele kleine groepen zich samengevoegd er een vastere verblijfplaats aangehouden. Je ziet er weinig akkerbouw, wat er bij de kleine dorpjes aan akkerbouw word gedaan lijkt nauwelijks genoeg te zijn voor alle mensen. Je ziet wel dat er veel dieren worden gehouden, zoals de oetrarund een roodbruine rund met dubbele hoorns een robuust uiterlijk en dikke vacht. Zwartbosch We gaan onder het grote meer door terug naar het noorden. Tussen de de 2 grote bergketens vinden een enorm bos. In de gebieden die open zijn, voor dat het bos echt ondoordringbaar word, vind je dorpen van de Barabs. Het waren echte jagers en verzamelaars en haalde alles uit de natuur. Er zijn echter nog maar weinig echte Barabs, sinds hun volksverhuizing dieper het bos in. Kyrvsche stammen hebben de meeste dorpen overgenomen en ook de meeste gebruiken. Vooral de gebieden waar het nog open is, is er vruchtbare grond. Anders dan in het Kyrvsche gebied zie je hier veel meer wilde grazers en andere bosdieren. Het gebied is heuvelachtig maar vooral bebost. Boven in het noorden, aan de andere kant van de bergen vind je nog een stuk Grunn. Een klein land van de Grunnlingen. Het vermoeden is dat de Barabs en de Grunnlingen ooit een zelfde voorouders hadden. Diep in het woud, waar geen normaal mens durft te komen vinden we de Del-Ieren. Drogne Vanuit de bossen gaan we de “Drogne Dagda” over. Als je zo een door Transphantrum hebt gereisd en overal goede vruchtbare gronden bent tegen gekomen, sta je nu toch raar te kijken dat er in dit gebied zo kaal en droog is. Het komt door de ondergrond. Het gebied is lang geleden door de draak vol in brand gezet. Door de enorme hitte is de kleigrond samen met het zand gesmolten tot lave en bij het afkoelen heeft het een dikke versteende laag gevormd ver boven water niveau en tot enkele PrumElkers diep. Het laagje zand wat er nog boven opligt is simpelweg niet genoeg om veel op te laten groeien. De Drogners die er nog wonen, wonen vooral aan de noordkant in verschillende kleine vissersdorpjes. De Havenstad “Ambra” dat een welvaartsspurt heeft gekregen is vooral bewoond door rijke Kyrvse en Brekcyte handelaren. Drogners die niet meer terecht konden aan de kust zijn hun heil gaan zoeken in de bouw van het huigie Kyrev, dat gebouwd is over de “Thrë Dagda”. Het Laagland Aan de overkant van de Thrë Dagda, vinden we een moerassig gebied de eerste KeraElkers zijn nog wel, maar hoe zuidelijker je komt hoe drassiger het word. Vooral tegen de gebergte aan lijkt het gebied meer op een groot ondiep meer waar de waterplanten hoog boven uit zijn gegroeid. Aan de oostkant van dit gebied vind je de Drogne Béhgie, Op de wat hoger gelegen gronden vind je vele schaapskudes en overal vind je wel herders hutjes. De vrije licht nomadische stammen die zich later onder Imar Béhgi, Khan van Béhgiën, verenigide zijn echte schaapsherders. Hele gezinnen verblijven in kleine hutjes en weten te leven van de groenten en fruit dat ze ter plekken telen. De schapen worden nooit geslacht voor eigen gebruik, er word alleen vlees gegeten van dieren die door ander toedoen komen te overlijden. Door de hoge waterplanten waar de schapen niet bij kunnen komen, is er genoeg voedsel voor vlinders, boombijen en lelibellen. Na de oprichting van het huidige Béghië besloot Imar de enige jungle achtige bossen aan de west kant van de “Drogne Béghië” te kappen. Zo ontstond er meer ruimte voor de stammen om toch nog jaarlijks hun rondtrek te houden en van graasplek te wisselen. Ook aan de andere kant zie je resten van wat ooit een jungle had moeten zijn. Er staan nog wel bomen, maar bijna alles heeft ruimte moeten maken voor de khan en zijn onderdanen. Steden en Burchten Kyrev Is immens groot en hangt half over het punt waar de drie rivieren bij elkaar samenkomen. De andere helft van het kasteel is gebouwd op een berg die vroeger erg piekerig was, wat zorgt voor de vreemde vorm van het kasteel. Het heeft vele grote torens en verschillende kleine bijgebouwtjes. Er zijn stallen, er is een grote binnenplaats en een prachtige hofkeuken, er is zelfs een hofje van lichte zeden. De ophaalbrug hoort bij een ellenlange oprijlaan die af en toe word gesplitst rond fonteinen en bloemperken. De oprijlaan is gemaakt van grote witte platte stenen, bijna als een Romeinse weg. Aan de oostkant van het kasteel is een immens grote kasteelpoort waar het pad verder gaat in kleine witte marmeren kiezels. Je moet 2 dikke muren door voor je oostelijk of westelijk bij het kasteel komt. Het is zo zwaar beschermt vanwege het grote, dik beboste, zwarte woud aan de oostkant verderop van het kasteel. Met een brede stenen brug kun je naar de overkant van de rivier “Thrë Dagda” Het woud behoort ook eigenlijk aan het gebied van het grootste kasteel. Tot waar het woud de hoge Noordelijke bergen opklimt, vanaf daar behoort het tot het eerder genoemde kleinste kasteel. In de stad Kyrev bevinden zich * ‘Herberg de gespleten beuk’ (na dedood van herbergier Wim den Kopel, heeft achternicht Vana Rimpelzwaan het tijdelijk onder beheer. Tijdens haar beheer neemt de drakennatie de herberg over en kan de oude verloren broer van Wim, Hendrik den Kopel (Hendrik de harde) de herberg in beheer krijgen. * ‘Het kruispunt bij de grote eik’ Hier staat een enorme grote Eik die al vele eeuwen heeft mee gemaakt, nooit een partij heeft gekozen en nog nooit is gebruikt als hangboom. * Bordeel ‘de Beukhut’ * Eethut ‘De Slaven Keizer’ Waldburg Lijkt gelukkig al wat meer op een kasteel. Echter vind je hier geen kasteelmuur maar een grote gracht, inclusief ophaalbrug en een poort. Als je de lange oprijlaan richting het kasteel volgt zie je beuken in allerlei soorten en maten langs de oprijlaan staan. Aan het einde van de laan zie je een breed gebouw, breder dan je in eerste instantie denkt. Er staan twee kleine torentjes op de daken, en de daken zijn van bemoste houten dakpannen. Achter het gebouw vind je de stallen, het knechthuis, kassen en de fruitgaard. Van appels tot pruimen, van bramen tot druiven en ja zelfs vijgen en walnoten. Je vindt dit kasteel in het Oosten, tegen het donkeren woud aan. Hoe oostelijker je dit bos in loopt hoe donkerder wordt. Het Kleinste Kasteel Is meer een vergroot herenhuis dan een volwaardig kasteel. De kasteelmuren en de grote poort ontbreken. Er zijn wel stallen en een prachtig grote tuin. Helaas is de tuin nogal leeg, de bloemen ontbreken evenals een mooie statige haag. Ook ontbreekt er een oprijlaan, maar er is wel 1 bergpad dat leid naar de kleine ophaalbrug en toegangspoort. Dit kasteel ligt diep in de bergen (Wyvrengebergte) verscholen, in het koude Noordwesten. Het is hier vooral ’s avonds erg koud. Overdag is het dragelijk omdat er weinig wind staat. Ten westen van dit kasteel ligt de grens met Brekcyt. Volkeren Kyrven De kyrven zijn een licht nomadisch volk dat regelmatig terug keert naar huis en haard waar ze geboren zijn. Zij handelen veel op hun reizen. Toen Kyrev gebouwd werd voelde verschillende stammen zich toch in het nauw gedreven. Er mocht immers niet vrij gereisd worden. Toen de Barabse stammen zich in de bossen terug trokken zagen de meeste Kyrven hun kans schoon en trokken naar de open plekken die ontstonden. Daar hebben zij hun gebruiken doorgezet, maar ook gebruiken van de achter gebleven Barabs deels over genomen. Kyrven hebben licht puntige oren, niet zo puntig als de Elven en een redelijk de enige met puntige oren, al hebben niet alle Kyrven dit. Naast runderen houden en handeldrijven zijn het geduchte jagers. Zij aanbidden de natuurgeesten en hebben rituelen die tijdens volle maan worden gehouden. Vanuit de Kyrven is de eerste koning gekomen Furu Kanzaa. Later zal zijn neef, Richard Wolf, Landgraaf worden van het Kyrvische gebied. Zowel de huidige Koning Phantas als de Woudgraaf Wee Wolf zijn Kyrven. Barabs Barabs zijn echte jagers verzamelaars. Ze zijn niet zo nomadisch als andere groeperingen. Komen liever niet eens uit hun dorp. Het zijn mensen met een wat ruwe bouw die problemen graag met kracht oplossen. Ze leven aan de rand van het zwartbosch, teminste daar leefde ze. Na hun terug trekking verder de bossen in, zijn er nog maar enkele die nog op hun vertrouwde plek wonen. Nor đragø, roept zich aan het begin van de jaartelling uit tot Graaf van Zwartbosch, maar 5 jaar later sterft hij na een kort ziekbed. Del-Ieren De Del-Ieren zijn grote, zeker 1,5 Elker hoge, grove gebouwde reuzen. Ze zijn niet de slimste, ze leven een teruggetrokken bestaan diep in het zwartbosch. Wanneer zij zich al buiten de bossen begeven is dat vaak met veel geweld. Ze eten werkelijk van alles, de verhalen doen de ronde dat ze ook mensen eten. Barabieren Toen de Barabs zich nog verder terug trokken in de bossen, kwamen zij de minst schuwen Del-Ieren tegen. Daar is een samenleving mee ontstaan en zij noemen zich de Barabieren. Erik Gleesson wordt door de beide groepen benoemt als nieuwe graaf het woud, deze titel wordt echter niet erkent door Koning Furu Kanzaa. Het zijn nog steeds jagers en verzamelaars, sinds dat de Woudgraaf het volledige gebied onder zijnde hoeden heeft, zijn er regelmatig positieve en negatieve ontmoetingen tussen de mensen en de Barabieren. De ene keer komen ze op nette manier spullen kopen, de andere keer lijken ze de landerijen aan te vallen. Het is van ze bekend dat ze altijd willen vechten voor de hoogste bieder. Geen van de 3 groeperingen hebben een echt geloof, wel zijn ze erg bijgelovig. __FORCETOC__ Category:Landen